This invention relates to a self-closing lid for a beverage container which enables one to drink from the container without removing the cover or portion thereof and which prevents spilling of any of the liquid from the container and, in particular, to a method for making such a lid.
There are many different types of lids for beverage containers, especially for disposable beverage cups. However, when the cup is toppled or tipped, even slightly, the liquid inside will spill out. One of the worst types of disposable lids is the lid having a perforated section which is peeled open and then removed, leaving a gaping hole in the cover thus having nothing to prevent spillage.
Other types of disposable lids attempt to overcome the limitations of the above type disposable lid by providing a tongue or depressible portion which is depressed by a person's lips creating an opening for the beverage to be dispensed around the depressed tongue or depressed portion. Many of these lids have a horizontal flap hinged to a flat surface. The hinges do not always work, i.e., the flaps may not automatically close, nor is there a tight seal between the flap and the flat surface of the lids. Thus, there may be some spillage of the beverage from the opening.